<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>For the Love of Fashion by WonderAvian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23000311">For the Love of Fashion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderAvian/pseuds/WonderAvian'>WonderAvian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Thunderbirds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:28:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23000311</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderAvian/pseuds/WonderAvian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gordon is a touch lovestruck.<br/>Originally posted on tumblr October 13th 2016.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Penelope Creighton-Ward/Gordon Tracy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>For the Love of Fashion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gordon and Virgil were sitting at the table, eating breakfast. Gordon was leaning on his elbow with his head cupped in one hand while he stared off into space, a dreamy and unattached look on his face. Every now and then, Virgil would casually take a sip from his mug of hot chocolate while reading the news, effectively ignoring Gordon.</p><p>“Penny wants to take me clothes shopping.” Gordon said out of the blue.</p><p>Virgil, to his credit, didn’t startle at the sudden and unexpected comment. “The woman is a saint.”</p><p>Gordon hadn’t seemed to have heard. He smiled and closed his eyes. “She calls me a ‘Fashion Emergency’.” </p><p>“She’s too kind.”</p><p>Gordon sighed and opened his eyes, grinning at Virgil. “Isn’t that cute?”</p><p>“I’ve heard your hangers weep.”  Virgil remained stone-faced.</p><p>Gordon looked out the window, looking vaguely excited. He stood up. “I think I’ll go swimming. Thanks for listening, Virge.”</p><p>He took off.</p><p>Virgil placed a hand to his forehead and muttered, “You’re welcome. Oh, poor Lady Penelope. I feel sorry for thee.”</p><p>Virgil finished his mug of hot chocolate and went off to his art room to paint something for his love-struck younger brother and his mistress.</p><p>Just to be kind.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>